youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Come On
Come On is the 15th song off Tha Block Is Hot by Lil Wayne Lyrics Load up the guns guerilla war time baby Light up the blunts, light up the block time dawg Choppers with drums, ozzee's, and glock time dawg Whoever he with, they better stay cause they to nice And whoever and hit, jump out the window and get it right Then we run in his house and hit the body and haul them out Then we empty the clip and let the lord sort em out Bust it really, it ain't no stopping me cause I hang up to that ville And now I'm tieing on my bandanna and I'm cocking back Jump out the hummer and say lil shorty wear your stocking cap Dawg we got automatics, two shooters, six shots, and 50 round drums Hit your daddy, you suki, you son, your wife and move your momma Cause I'm off the wall, off the hook, off the chain Got a sawd oil tec and I'm bout to knock off your brain Tell em' Chorus: Come on, nigga come on, time to do it nigga Nigga come on, nigga come on wodie! Come on, nigga come on, time to do it nigga Nigga come on, nigga come on wodie! 2: (b.g.) If drama come to me then it come For that I got two glocks and a k with a drum That's what I ride with not what I got got ducked off The mac, sweeper, the six shot, pump that sawd off I got the tillery when beef kick I got soldiers ready to march when that beef start I got niggaz be in that zone on that herion I got niggaz ready to kill when shit get real I got niggaz that play all out akirts of the field So get caught up in that place and your brain get spilled Oh it's a game but it's a game of life or death You lose and can't continue if you get dome checked You get blues it's all what duck gonna be next Come in that water and get wet Think you can fuck with me, you thoughts will get upset I don't shot to hit I shot to kill Believe me I don't shoot for fun when I shoot it's for real Come on nigga! Chorus: Come on, nigga come on, time to do it nigga Nigga come on, nigga come on wodie! Come on, nigga come on, time to do it nigga Nigga come on, nigga come on wodie! 3: Give me the guns, I'm ready to bust one nigga My nuts hung nigga, since I was young nigga I get dumb nigga, with the m-1 nigga I sip some nigga, and I flip some nigga A uptown stunter, what the hell you think Ready for war, but I ain"t no captain of no got damn tank! And you can take that to vegillity boy I'm burning up, I'm on fire is you smelling boy Cause I be coming with the top down Letting them know how the chop sound 100 rounds tore the whole entire block down Assault rifle with a drum and beam totter 38 with a speed loader in my holster Mac ozze achine with a strap around my shoulder But if I pop my trunk I'm might just set off a damn explosure I'm off the wall, off the hook, off the chain Got a sawd oil tec and I'm bout to knock off your brain Tell em' x2